


Remember me

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Controlling Behavior, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fire, Ghosts, Murder, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, boy howdy do i love suffering, thats a lie I do not and I have no clue why I continue to write sad stuff someone hELP ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Amber was a shy unpopular high school girl with a dreamEmber was a bitter ghost looking for vengeance.The story of a ghost pop star that just wanted someone to know her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I was rewatching Danny phantom because you know.. Halloween.. And.. This happened?? Might continue this with something about skulker?

  
_It was, it was September_  
"H-hello.. I-I'm Amber.."  
"Amber?"  
Your heart fluttered as he said your name, and though you wouldn't admit it, _ever_ , a blush spread on your cheeks.

You didn't know this little crush of yours would spell disaster.

_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall_

You were visiting the orphanage you grew up in, bitterness clouding the corners of your fake smile. In the time you spent here it was as if you were a ghost, no one even bothered to learn your name.

You hated adults.

Well, it was their lost. They'll regret it when you make it big. And you **will** make it big.

_To you, I did surrender._

The boy and you grew close, he was someone who you relied on.  
_"Amber.."_  
He was regarded as trouble, the kind people stayed away from, but you were sure, you were _sure_ , that they just didn't look deep enough.  
_"I love you."_  
He was just misunderstood.

He _had_ to have been, as he spoke your name so tenderly, _right..?_

_Two weeks, you didn't call._

You were starting to get worried. Was it something you did? Something you said? Was he hurt? He was supposed to take you to the movies, but he never showed up.. It wasn't uncommon for him to go radio silent when you didn't do what he said. He loved you, so it was fine, but it hurt non the less. You knew it was your fault though. Lately he's been telling you to quit singing, and made it clear he didn't like your look you wore at your shows, even resorting to hitting you sometimes, but.. It was your dream. _Surely_ he understood, right? You tried to push it out of your mind, you had a show to put on, the biggest one yet, but you couldn't help but worry.

You got up on stage

_Your life goes on with out me_

It was crumbling to ruin it front of you, your home was up in flames. The roof collapsed in along with your dreams

You screamed _(look at me look at me help me help me pay attention to me for once in my god damn life **please**!)_ as you were engulfed in blue flames.

_My life, a losing game._

You lost.  
You died.

You decided to hate the player and the game, because fuck him.

_But you should, you should not doubt me! You will remember my name._

He killed you.  
He should have realized you wouldn't vanish so easily.  
You'd make sure he remembers you.  
And what he did.

_Oh ember! You will remember! Oh ember, one thing remains._

You hate him.  
You repeat it so much you almost believe it, almost forget that the most present emotion in your heart is sadness and betrayal.  
You almost convince yourself that you didn't love him after all he did.  
_Almost_.

Ashes are the only thing left of you, and you choke on them.

_Oh ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!_

He was so kind, most of the time, warm and tender like a fire, until suddenly he was burning, scorching, painful.

You will make sure he remembers you.

_Your heart, your heart has mended._

Your not sure how long you've been dead. Long enough for the boy to grow.

You learn he did it on a impulse, and regretted it. He did most things on a impulse. You have the bruises to prove it.

It's been long enough for him to 'come to terms' will it. Like killing you was something he could just 'come to terms' with.

_Your off, now bear the shame._

"Hello babypop, my name is ember, and you, will be the boyfriend of the next pop sensation."  
Faking nonchalant confidence, you sneered. You'd never let anyone take advantage of you again.

_Like dead trees, in cold December._

You lit a match.

Whoever said revenge was a dish best served cold didn't know you.

_Nothing but ashes remain._

He was sure to remember you in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I'm begging you please I'm desperate PLEASE
> 
> Hopefully you could tell but basically ember met the boy as a ghost and did the thing he did to her to him, which was, you know, burning him alive.


End file.
